Photon Minigun
The Photon Minigun is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. |efficiency/_damage = *29 (pre-13.5.0) *37 (post-13.5.0) *Combat level: 17|fire_rate = 100 (30 rps)|capacity = 750 (max 3750)|mobility = *100 *14 (weight) *55 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 265 |level_required = 27|accuracy = |image1 = Airline Hunter.jpg|attributes = * * * }} Appearance See the image. Strategy It has high damage, excellent capacity, and poor mobility. Tips *Use the "Burning" attribute as your advantage. *You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. *Aim at the head to deal more damage. *Take advantage of its high fire rate and its high capacity. *It is slightly inaccurate in long range, so use it in medium range. * This is the fare few weapons that are extremely worth your buck, even if its effectiveness is heavily diminished due to a lack of upgrades. * This weapon is very general-purpose, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire, and high magazine capacity. * The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate firefights with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppressive fire for teammates. * This weapon suffers a lot of accuracy loss at a range. Close the gap before enemy snipers can pin you down and kill you with relative ease. * This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. * Try to get ammo for it, due to it having no backup ammo when starting (175/0). * When escaping with this weapon, take into account is slow mobility, however, the gun's spray is capable of killing any heavily injured players that happen to get in your way. * This weapon is general purpose so you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. * This gun when used in Team Battle is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. * Covering players with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. * With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long range matches. * When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. * This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create combo kill shot.(reduce enemy armor with the sheer gun speed and finish them off with a scoped in headshot, the bullet firing speed can easily panic inexperienced players and shred players at lower levels, upon reaching high levels however, it is recommended to either upgrade this weapon or go for the Heavy Shotgun, where three headshots is sufficient to kill even ruby armor players) * Play close range maps. For example; Pool Party. This weapon will be very useful. * Due to this weapon having a low mobility, bring a high mobility weapon. Also, because it cannot hit as well in long ranges, bring a good sniper weapon. * This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP. * This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. * It has incredible accuracy, so benefit from it. Counters * The slow mobility will make users easier to aim for. Use a long-distance weapon such as a sniper rifle to quickly kill enemy users. * Be careful when crossing into enemy-controlled territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *Pick off its users from long ranges. *If you are badly caught in the fire by these users, retreat with the highly mobile weapon and retaliate its users *Use area damage weapons against these users. *This gun has a burning effect, but the Cyber Santa Avatar will forestall that. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. Theme *Photon-themed Firing sound *Adamant Laser Cannon's Trivia *This is the only minigun-based weapon that has a "Burning" attribute. *This is relatable to Photon Shotgun and Photon Sniper Rifle. *This is the first Photon-based weapon to have the grade of''' ''' *This is based on the GAU-19 three-barreled gatling gun. **In real life, it is impossible to carry the GAU-19 with one or two hands because of its bulk (138.9 lbs or 63 kg) *When killing a player, they will turn into ashes and then crumble into the ground. *Its mobility has been buffed to 100 in 14.1.0 update. *It is essentially the minigun counterpart of the Laser Assistant. *The price was reduced from 465 to 265 in the 15.3.0 update. *In the 16.9.0 update, it was given the minigun attribute, making it have to take a short period of time to spin up in order for it to fire. Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Burning Category:Weapons Category:Themed Category:Miniguns